


Another time

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Mourning, Other, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Secrets Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: What if Jeffrey told Nadine on the parking lot about his son in with the greatest of ease  1x6





	Another time

**Author's Note:**

> I shipped it immediately they were too cute together

“I want to know”Nadine presses him for an answer 

“I lost my son” Jeffrey blurts out instantly he looked down anxiously unable to meet her eyes 

“I’m so sorry I had no idea”Nadine is quick to apologize to the man 

“Well now you know”Jeffrey let out a heavy sigh he did not plan on telling her so soon especially here in the middle of the hospital parking lot 

 

“There isn’t a day that I don’t miss him”Jeffrey says to her he was wrapped up into the ball of grief her neem trapped in 

“We don’t have to talk about him if you don’t want to”Nadine says trying to reassure him 

She was attempting to show him that she was on his side as much as he appreciated her concern for him he needed his own space 

 

“I’ll tell you another time not now” Jeffrey reassures the woman whom had been staring at him she had a wary look on her face

 

”That's okay”Nadine says to him 

“It isn’t a good time for me”Jeffrey explained to her

“Relax it’s okay”Nadine tells him once again 

“You sure about that?”Jeffrey asks her 

“I’m more than sure”Nadine gives him a small smile


End file.
